Jules Dao
Jules Dao is an FBI agent on the hunt for Benjamin Jones. History Tracking Benjamin Jones Jules Dao had been tracking the man Alice knew as Christopher Hall for years. When he found out Alice had had a run in with him, he approached her, wanting them to work together. However, before she knew that, she refused to speak to him, not wanting to admit to the FBI that she'd been conned. When he saw her break a window on "Christopher's" car, he asked if she was ready to talk. She still refused and left.The Pilot, 1x01 Dao started following Alice. When he figured out that the reason why she was reluctant to work with him was because the man he was looking for was her fiancé, he confronted her about it. She shut him down by calling his supervisor to verify that he was working on what he was supposed to be. He later came to his apartment to apologize to her and say she was no longer a suspect, something she already knew. While he was there, he placed a bug, which he used to listen to her activity.The Real Killer, 1x02 In yet another attempt to get Alice on his side, Dao told her "Christopher" had killed a woman, Nathalie Duchamp. He told her that Ben had killed her under the name Simon Bell. He was a regular in her shop. She'd worked with Dao to try to take Simon Bell down before she was killed. He also said he had a personal relationship with Nathalie. Dao tracked Ben to the same restaurant as Alice and got there just in time to catch Alice, who collapsed. She finally agreed to work with him.The Trial, 1x03 Dao continued to spy on Alice as she communicated with Ben. Alice wore a wire to two meetings with Ben, but the first gave no information and the second, she revealed the wire to him so he wouldn't say anything incriminating.The Princess and the I.P., 1x04 After Ben told Alice Dao had bugged her house, Valerie told Alice to leave the bug. They fed Dao fake information, which led him to meet up with Valerie. She initially played it off as a coincidence, but then revealed to him that she knew about him bugging Alice. She told him if he did it again, she'd have him deported.The Larágan Gambit, 1x05 Dao later came to Alice and Valerie with a picture of Ben at the gala, telling them that he'd stolen the bracelet and saying if they found the bracelet, they'd find him. Dao used his knowledge of the crime families to give Alice information. When they learned that Mickey Shive had passed the bracelet onto his boss, Emeric Shive, who was leaving via plane the next day, Alice posed as a flight attendant and dosed Emeric to knock him out, then retrieved the bracelet. After returning the bracelet to the consulate, Dao lamented to Valerie how easy it had been and the two had sex..The Benefactor, 1x06 Alice went to Dao the next day and told him she believed Ben was working for a crime syndicate and they should go after the "king" (Rhys). Dao looked into it and told Alice and Valerie about the Kensington Firm, the only crime family Ben always steered clear of.The Ringer, 1x07 Alice found information on Rhys, which she shared with Valerie and Dao, including that Rhys was in Paris when Nathalie Duchamp was murdered. Dao did some digging and found that Rhys was staying at the Weatherby. He also found that Leah Wells, a counterfeiter, was staying at the hotel while awaiting trial. He sent agents to the hotel to watch as she was transferred to another hotel, thinking that's when Ben and Rhys would try to grab her. They went to the hotel to catch them, but as they were about to enter the hotel room where Ben and Rhys were hiding, Reggie came up and distracted them, leading them away. They realized they'd been tricked, but by the time they got back to the room, the US Marshals were dead and Rhys and Ben were gone. After this failure, Alice went to her team and said she was done and it was Dao's case now. However, she later came home to find Ben and Dao in her home, saying Ben was going to help Dao take down the firm.The Package, 1x08 Working with Ben Dao had offered Ben a deal to do 5-10 years in exchange for his help. Alice immediately called Gordon Bailey in to get Ben blanket immunity. Dao and Gordon drafted a deal, which Dao said he'd take to the AUSA. Dao then worked with Alice's team when they started tracking Margot after Alice figured out who she was. He advised them not to go running into the hotel room where Margot was staying, saying it wouldn't do any good to catch her if they did it illegally. By the time they rushed in, Margot, Leah, and Reggie had left.The Happy Couple, 1x09 Dao came to tell AVI that Margot had escaped and learned that Alice was missing. Ben came in and said that Rhys had taken Alice and he needed their help to get her back. When Alice showed up saying Rhys said he'd let her and Ben be together if she didn't interfere with the con, they debated what to do. Dao then got a call that he was off the case and they'd rescinded Ben's deal.The Wedding, 1x10 Ben's New Deal and Promotion Dao was promoted because he was able to put Sybil Griffiths behind bars. He was recruited to work for the Intelligence Division, a promotion which required a move to DC. Before he left, he help negotiate Ben's new deal to work for the FBI to take down other con artists and criminals.The New Deal, 2x01 Relationships Romantic Valerie Anderson He shared a drink with Valerie when she and Alice sent him false information through the bug he'd placed in Alice's house.The Larágan Gambit, 1x05 Soon after, after retrieving the stolen bracelet, Valerie and Dao slept together.The Benefactor, 1x06 When they woke up the next morning, Valerie insisted it was rebound sex and wouldn't happen again.The Ringer, 1x07 At the Foster/Duncan wedding, where they were working undercover, they flirted and Dao said he believed she was lying when she said it was just sex.The Wedding, 1x10 When Dao learned he was being promoted, he asked Valerie if she wanted to celebrate. She said they'd celebrate once AVI's computers and files were returned. Later, when he returned them, she tried to initiate sex, but he told her he was moving to D.C. for his job. He offered her long-distance. She didn't believe it would work, but said they could celebrate, until one of them got hurt.The New Deal, 2x01 Career He was formally with Interpol, but is now working with the FBI.The Pilot, 1x01 After arresting Sybil Griffiths, he was promoted to work for the Intelligence Division in Washington, D.C..The New Deal, 2x01 Notes and Trivia *He was known as Thomas Delgado in development. *ABC Bio: AGENT JULES DAO of the FBI, formerly of Interpol, is a Frenchman who has been dangerously obsessed with trying to capture Benjamin Jones for the past two years. He's followed him across Europe and has now tracked him to Los Angeles. A singularly warm, compassionate man, Dao comes to Anderson/Vaughan Investigations hoping he and Alice can work together to apprehend Ben and bring him to justice. *He's from Burkina Faso and France.The Pilot, 1x01 Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Law Enforcement